Darkness
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Ratigan's thoughts during a tense moment between himself & his criminal tutor, Mouses Fiennes. (Rated T for language, mild violence, & content.) Read & review please! (But flames won't be accepted; constructive criticism is fine, though.)


**Darkness**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a short introspection story about Ratigan's thoughts during a certain part of the Big Ben battle in my fic & soon-to-be-upcoming sequel "A New Beginning".

Specifically, it's about...oh, don't wanna spoil you, now, do I? I'll let _you _figure it out instead! _(devilish cackle)_

Ratigan & Olivia Flaversham (C) Disney.  
Mouses Fiennes, Jacques, Eve, & Titus (C) me.

Enjoy the story! And please be sure to review! (But try not to flame. Constructive criticism is OK, though.)

_**

* * *

A mighty roar escaped my lips as I reveled in my freedom, having just broken the restrictive ropes I had been contained with.**_

_**God, I had never felt so powerful than on that night. As I struggled to break my binds, I felt as though I had the strength of a wild tiger!**_

_**But I had no time for another one of my proud moments--I just remembered Olivia Flaversham's horrified screams as she plummeted into the depths of Big Ben.**_

_**I was ready to jump after my little sister, but I felt my back erupt into pain as I was being pinned down to the clockwork I was standing on.**_

_**Claws sheathed, I was ready to fight my attacker...**_

_**But, almost immediately, I knew I was overpowered when I gazed into the cold gold-&-green eyes of Mouses Fiennes.**_

_**The evil demon who had corrupted me at the tender age of 8 stared icily into my own yellow eyes...**_

_**Those eyes of his were powerful. One stare from Mouses would make you feel as though he were staring straight into your soul...**_

_**Nuzzling my cheek, Mouses whispered maliciously into my ear, "So...are you ready to join the side of evil?"**_

_**I feared this would happen. I feared Mouses would have me in his grasp like this. I feared he would ask me that same question...**_

_**Mouses' breath was warm as he breathed heavily into my ear, waiting to hear my answer.**_

_**I glared daggers at my criminal tutor. I refused to let Mouses ruin my life once again. I refused to let him corrupt me. I refused to let him dash my dreams of redemption & salvation. I was not going to give up. I would not go down without a fight!**_

_**Making sure my voice was clear enough for the bastard to hear, I finally replied, "No..." My voice quivered with rage as I whispered fiercely in grim determination, "I'll never join you, Mouses!"**_

_**Mouses' face became shocked. "What!"**_

**_Starting to scream, I continued angrily, "I'll never join you, Mouses! I will not let you ruin my life, or anyone else's! I will not let you destroy everything! I will not let you dash the dreams I've made come true!"_**

_**Mouses' startled face soon turned into a cold smile. "Suit yourself."**_

_**My smug, but triumphant smile soon turned into a grimace of utter bewilderment & horror.**_

_**I let out a gasp of shock, but then I felt Mouses' warm lips on my own, his breath hot & heavy, his tongue slowly entwining with mine...**_

_**Mouses often kissed me like this when I was a child. He claimed that it was "full of passion, but respect".**_

_**Personally, I thought that was nothing but shit.**_

_**As he kissed me, Mouses started stroking my hair, & caressing my face.**_

_**I wanted to vomit. Simply hump over & lose my lunch! The memory of the way Mouses groped me as a young child like that every few nights in my bedroom...it was enough to make me sick.**_

_**Quite frankly, not even Jacques, Eve, or Titus could soothe my pain then.**_

_**My thoughts of rage & disgust were interrupted when Mouses' lips parted from mine.**_

_**"Suit yourself," he said once more in a silky whisper.**_

_**My angry growling suddenly stopped as Mouses' ringed fingers tightened around my neck, squeezing it harder & harder.**_

_**I felt myself choking & gurgling, as I felt my face turn a deep blue.**_

_**As I began to asphyxiate, Mouses glared evilly & maliciously at me once more. "So," he said nastily in a hushed tone, "this is how the great Professor Ratigan is to die...a soft-hearted coward."**_

_**I wouldn't let Mouses' harsh words break me down. I continued to stare defiantly at my former master, despite my blackening vision.**_

_**The last words I could utter before I was finally strangled were, "I hope you rot in hell, Mouses Fiennes...I truly hope you rot in hell!"**_

_**Then everything went into darkness.**_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, that was the story!

I know, I know, you're probably thinking that Ratigan dies, but you'll be surprised when you read Chapter 9 of "The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning"!

Oh, & a bit of trivia: Mouses did have a sexual relationship with Ratigan when he was young. Another example of how cruel this character can really be.

(Don't think this mirrors the Jackson case. I still think Michael is as innocent as an angel!)

Read & review, but try not to flame! (But as I said before, constructive criticism is all right.)


End file.
